


silken strands [art]

by dgr



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cuteness, hair-braiding, really simple art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgr/pseuds/dgr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gimli braids legolas's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	silken strands [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).




End file.
